TMNT LIVE
by Sacamay13
Summary: Ser una chica de 13 años con un gusto extraño, no es fácil, ya que cualquiera podría meterse con ella. Ver las tortugas ninja cada día sin perderse ninguno de sus capítulos, es algo infantil. Pero una noche ocurre algo que ni ella se lo había imaginado. Basado en Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012
1. Capítulo 1: ¡No, no puede ser!

Estaba en el salón, tan tranquila, viendo la televisión, como cualquiera, eran las once y cuarto de la noche. La serie que ponían en aquel momento era mi favorita, Las tortugas ninja (2012). Ponían mi capitulo favorito, todo perfecto, mi hermano dormía. Y mis padres estaban en la cocina. Yo soy Elena, una chica normal de 13 años que guarda un gusto extraño, el que me encantan las Tortugas ninja, ya que no se lo diría a nadie, se reirían de mi y aun más con la reputación que llevaba en el instituto esos años. Tengo el pelo largo castaño y los ojos marrones.

Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas justo enfrente de la televisión. Mirándola muy atentamente sin perder detalle de la situación del episodio. Solo le quedaban 5 minutos para terminar, no podía perder nada de tiempo.

-Elena, venga hay que subir ya a dormir.-dijo mi madre.

- Si, mamá pero ¿no podría quedarme un poquito¡to más? Mañana no tengo clase.

-Vamos Elena.

Apagué la tele y subí las escaleras, entré en mi dormitorio, abrí la cama. Y me acosté. Mis padres hicieron lo mismo, pero en cambio yo esa noche no podía dormir.

Lo único que podría hacer era mirar por la ventana. La abrí y dejé que el fresquito de la noche entrara a la habitación. De repente escuché un ruido extraño. ¡Un robot! Me asomé un poco más. y pasó algo inesperado aquel robot me disparó y caí...

Cerré los ojos, pensé que sería el fin, pero justo antes de rozar el suelo sentí como si alguien me recogiera, pero yo en cambio me había desmayado, y no pensé en nada más durante un buen rato. Seguido ese tiempo sentí como si alguien me llevara en brazos, abrí los ojos muy lentamente. ¡No podía ser! y me volví a desmayar.

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente, y me vi rodeada por 4 seres. No me lo podía creer, ¿estoy viva? ¡No puede ser!, me pellizqué unas cinco veces y sí, estaba despierta. Me encontraba en un sofá.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Me dijo uno de ellos, el que estaba más cerca de mí.

-No, no estoy bien- Le respondí sonriendo, no me lo podía creer.

-¿Como te llamas?-Me volvió a decir el mismo.

-Me llamo Elena- No me lo podía creer, me había preguntado mi nombre. Aunque ahora que pienso mejor, creo que eso es lo que se pregunta siempre cuando conoces a alguien nuevo.

-Hola Elena, Yo soy Leonardo , Leo para mis amigos. - Me dijo muy sonriente

-Tranquilo ya lo se- Dije sin darme cuenta, seguidamente me tapé la boca con mis manos.

-¿Qué?-Me miraron los cuatro a la vez, incluido Raphael.

- Nada, que me lo suponía- Todos se tranquilizaron, yo suspiré.

Entró April en la sala, Donatello se puso más rojo que un tomate. La miraba muy enamorado. Y yo le miraba a el sorprendida. April que iba muy tranquila me miró, sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Quien es?- Dijo mientras me miraba. Era más amable de lo que parecía en la televisión y no me imaginaba que estuviese hablando con ella.

-Es Elena- Dijo Mikey, tan sonriente como siempre.

-La encontramos, cuando perseguíamos a los Kraangs. Caía desde una ventana, le habían disparado.-Dijo Donatello, yo me miré el brazo tenía una especie de venda.

-Esperad...-le interrumpí- eso significa que los Kraangs existen, el clan del pie y Shredder.- Cómo no había caído aquel robot era un kraang, tampoco que acababa de hablar sin pensar.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Me preguntó el de la cinta morada. No respondí, no sabía que decir.

-Esta sabe algo, nos va a delatar, Leo cómo pudiste traértela aquí.-Dijo Raphael a Leo muy enfadado. Leo tampoco sabía que responder.-¿Va a pasar lo mismo que con Karai? ¿vas a confiar en ella?, y ya sabes lo que pasó.- Los dos hermanos se miraban con odio. Parecía que iba a pasar algo. Les separé, no quería que saltaran chispas, no literalmente.

-Déjenlo chicos, os contaré todo lo que sé- Dije mirando al suelo.


	2. Chapter 2: Sueños y pensamientos

-Déjenlo chicos, os contaré todo lo que sé- Dije mirando al suelo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá

-La verdad por que os conozco es... que sois, personajes de una serie de la televisión, y yo soy vuestra fan, por así decirlo- Dije así, para que no me comparasen con el pulverizador, que no aguantaba para nada, le veía como un pardillo, sin sentido.

-¡ESPERA!,¿cómo? -Dijo Raphael levantándose del suelo-¡Que somos una serie de televisión!, no te creo ¿Cómo lo podrás demostrar?

-¿Hay un ordenador por aquí?-Dije mirando hacia April y Donatello. April se levantó y me dio un ordenador portátil.-Gracias

-De nada- Me respondió sonriente y se volvió a sentar.

Puse Youtube, en el ordenador de April, y uno de los capítulos de las tortugas ninja, por ejemplo mi favorito, Parasítica. Y se lo pasé a April de nuevo.

Todos se quedaron alucinando. Incluso Raph, que antes se había enfadado con migo, aunque él siguiese sin confiar en mí.

-Veis, yo pensaba que vosotros no existíais y que todo era imaginación de una persona, pero ya veo que me equivocaba totalmente. Solo os quiero decir una cosa, podéis confiar en mí yo no os voy a delatar, confiad en mí. - Les dije, luego bostecé, April hizo lo mismo.

-Me voy a la cama- Dijo April- Encantada de conocerte Elena.- Seguidamente se fue de la habitación. Yo me quedé mirándola, ya que eran más o menos la una de la mañana y no podía ir a mi casa.

-Elena, creo que hoy te vas a tener que quedar aquí a dormir.- Dijo Leo

-¿Pero en que lugar me quedo?- Pregunté-¿En el sofá?

-No...-Se quedó pensando un poco- Quédate en mi dormitorio, yo dormiré aquí.

-Gracias Leo- Le sonreí, no me lo podía creer Leo se quedaría a dormir aquí, mientras que yo ocupaba su dormitorio.

-Ven con migo, te enseñaré donde está- Me dijo mientras me agarraba la mano, yo fui con el.

Llegamos a su dormitorio, estaba lleno de carteles de la serie Héroes del Espacio, y una estantería llena de cómics, en un lado su cama.

-Aquí es donde te quedarás, ahora me tengo que ir.- Dijo mientras yo abría la cama y me acostaba en ella, estaba en pijama. Luego él se fue y me cerró la puerta.

Intentaba cerrar los ojos cuando, escuché:

-¡Leo! No me lo puedo creer, ¿vas a dormir en el sofá por ella?,no me lo puedo creer. ¿Te gusta o que?, va a pasar exactamente lo mismo que con Karai-

-Raph tranquilízate hermano...-

-¿Que me tranquilice dices? Va a pasar lo mismo Leo, ni siquiera la conoces, y le estas dejando tu cama, te gusta hermano admítelo,- No escuché nada más, y entonces empecé a pensar en todo lo que en unas horas me había pasado.


	3. Capítulo 3: Hasta pronto

Me desperté tranquila. La luz que se colaba por la alcantarilla era suficiente para ver. Salí del dormitorio y vi a Leo durmiendo en el sofá, con la televisión encendida. Sonreí, seguro que se había quedado dormido viendo la televisión. Yo se lo apagué y volví a su dormitorio. Pasados unos minutos Leo llegó con una bandeja con comida: un trozo de pizza y un vaso de agua, nada más porque los chicos se lo habían comido todo.

-Pero...¿no puedo ir con vosotros?- Le pregunté

- No, lo siento Elena, pero ya sabes que Splinter no puede verte aquí- Dijo nervioso- ahora hazme un favor y quédate aquí, voy a entrenar-Terminó mientras se iba.

Me quedé con las ganas de verlos entrenar, en directo, comí.No podía aguantarme, así que salí del dormitorio de puntillas, sin saber como Leo me vio y caminando hacia atrás llegó a mí.

-¡Elena! ¿No te dije que te quedaras allí?- Susurró

-Si Leo, pero es que esto no me lo puedo perder, recuerda soy tu fan... quiero decir, vuestra fan.

Leo que me miraba fijamente, me dijo que me escondiera detrás de unas cajas, pero sin hacer ruido ni moverme. Yo hice lo que me dijo.

-¡Leo!¿Qué haces ahí? ven aquí.- dijo Splinter, mientras que Raph le miraba negativo. Leo fue al dojo, donde se encontraban los demás.

Cogió sus katanas y se colocó frente a Raph, este cogió sus sais.

- Oh Leo, ocultas a Elena a Splinter y ¿encima crees que no se ha dado cuenta?- dijo burlándose

Déjala Raph y que si yo confío en ella- respondió.

Leo se lanzó a por Raph y Raph a por Leo. April, Donatello y Mike estaban sentados. Y Splinter observaba a Leo y a Raph enterándose de todo, aunque ellos no lo supiesen. Yo me dí cuenta y empecé a salir de las cajas hacia la habitación de leo.

-¡Parad!- Grito Hamato, yo me tiré al suelo, Raph y Leo pararon.-Señorita ¿Elena? levántese del suelo- me levanté- ven, ¡Quiero que me expliquen que está pasando aquí!- Todos se quedaron en blanco excepto Raph que se reía malvadamente. Nos sentamos en el comedor

-Así que los Kraangs te atacaron, te caíste de un cuarto piso y Leo te recogió y te trajo aquí anoche. Y además que somos una serie de televisión- Dijo pensativo Splinter.

-Enserio, te lo vas a creer así como así,¿Es que yo soy el más maduro?

-¡Raphael! Es mi decisión. Leo llévala a su casa, ya hablaremos y tu Elena promete que no se lo contarás a nadie.

-Lo prometo-Juré. Leo y yo nos fuimos, vivía en un duplex adosado, de cuatro pisos contando la azotea. Leo me cogió y saltando de casa en casa llegamos a mi azotea.

-Gracias Leo, espero volverte a ver- Dije luego le abracé, me dí cuenta de que eramos de casi el mismo tamaño el más alto que yo, y el a mi. Abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras muy despacio y me acosté en la cama, haciendo que llevaba ahí toda la noche.


	4. Capítulo 4: Mi hermano

Hice que me despertaba, bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina y me puse un pequeño desayuno, ya que había comido más en en la alcantarilla.

-Elena,¿No vas a coger nada más?- me preguntó mi padre.

-No, hoy no tengo mucha hambre.- Le respondí

Mi madre se había ido a trabajar y no volvía hasta las diez o nueve de la noche. Mi padre tenía que irse también a trabajar y mi hermano y yo nos quedamos en casa. Pasé un día normal, igual a otros, sin perderme ninguno episodio de mi serie favorita, a mi hermano también le gustaba, me daba pena de que no pudiese saber, el secreto.

Ya de noche subí a la azotea con el retrato que había hecho de Leo y los demás, la gente me dice que dibujo muy bien, y me apoyé a la barandilla que dirija hacia la calle, empecé a observarla y a pensar en ellos, posiblemente no les pudiese ver más.

-Elena...-escuché, conocía la voz.

-¡LEO!-me giré y le abracé, nada más verle.

-Vengo a verte- Dijo, a mi casi se me saltan las lágrimas. Me seguía abrazando. Le invité a pasar al cuarto de la azotea. Nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasó cuando me fui?

-Volví a la alcantarilla. Y Splinter y yo hablamos, nada importante para ti-Dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza y sonriéndome.

-Ah.. vale.- Le dije mientras miraba las Katanas, que llevaba a su espalda, él se dio cuenta y me las enseñó, entonces me acordé de todos los dibujos que tenia en una libreta de ellos.

-Espera- Le dije y bajé las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio y cojí la libreta, subí muy rápido- Mira- Le dí la libreta. El se impresionó y sonrió. -Los hice hace un año, ¿Te gustan?

-Me encantan Elena- me sonrió, me puse roja, luego me acordé de mi hermano

-¡Guillermo!

-¿Guillermo?

-Si, mi hermano pequeño, está abajo- Ven con migo- Movió la cabeza- el es de fiar, guardará el secreto- Bajamos las escaleras al salón. Leo se escondió en las escaleras.

-Guillermo, tengo que decirte una cosa- Miré hacia la escalera y le hice una señal a Leo, a mi hermano le encantaba Donnatello, era su tortuga favorita, era exactamente igual. Leo salió, mi hermano casi se desmaya, hasta que reflexionó y se dijo, que si existía Leonardo, existía Donny, corrió hacia mí y hacia Leo.

-¿Y Donny? ¿Está contigo aquí? ¿Puedo ir a la alcantarilla?- dijo mi hermano dando saltos.

-Guillermo, tienes que prometer que no se lo contarás a nadie, N-A-D-I-E , NADIE.- le dije yo mientras le tranquilizaba, el lo juró.

-Leo... porfa... quiero ir a la alcantarilla... porfi...- Mi hermano se puso con los ojos de cachorrito, y a Leo le dio mucha pena, eran las Seis así que podríamos estar un rato allí. Leo aceptó y nos llevó.

Mi hermano recorría con la mirada cada rincón, y buscaba los aparatos de Donny, mientras que yo y Leo entrábamos con mucha tranquilidad.

-Hola chicos- Saludó Leo

-Hola, Leo- dijo Donny. Mi hermano levantó la mirada y miró a Donny, a mi hermano le brillaban los ojos.

-Donny..., soy tu mayor fan. Eres como yo, ¿Me enseñas tus inventos? ¿Tu laboratorio? ¿Tu bastón Bo? ¿Sabias que yo tengo uno?- Dijo emocionadisimo Guillermo mientras corría hacia Donny.

-¿Quien es este?- Dijo Donny.

-Es mi hermano, tu mayor fan. Quiere ser como tu.-Le respondí a Donny.

Splinter se asomó, Leo, que te he dicho.

-Hai Sensei- Dijo Leo un poco triste.

-Maestro Splinter, le prometo que mi hermano y yo no diremos nada, os lo juro, confíe en nosotros.- Le pedí

-Confío en vosotros- Miró mi bolsillo- ¿Que llevas ahí?

-Oh.. ¿esto? es mi medalla de Taekwondo, soy cinturón verde y mi hermano es cinturón naranja,no tengo la más remota idea de que hace aquí-

-Así que estáis iniciados en artes marciales... interesante.- Dijo mientras se tocaba la barba. Todos los chicos nos miraban


	5. Capítulo 5: Lo que me dijo Splinter

Splinter, mi hermano y yo estábamos sentados en la habitación de este, nosotros solos.

-Así que estáis iniciados en las artes marciales, en Taekwondo, tu cinturón verde y tu naranja.

-Sí así es- le respondí- ¿Porque?

-Yo veo que en vosotros ocurre algo extraño, no normal, una sensación...- Continuó Splinter, nosotros alucinábamos con lo que decía- Me gustaría entrenaros.

-Mm.. me parece bien pero podría ser otro día excepto los martes y los miércoles, tenemos clases de Taekwondo...-Interrumpió mi hermano- Lo siento..-Se avergonzó.

-Ejem... por donde iba, podríais venir los días que podéis. Primero os haré unas pruebas, pasareis tiempo con los chicos. ¿Empezamos?-Terminó Splinter.

-Mejor mañana, van a ser las ocho de la noche y estamos cansados.- Respondí, nos levantamos.-Hasta mañana. Sin darme cuenta se me calló la medalla y se me quedó allí.

Llegamos a casa mi hermano y yo.

-Que guay, Elena. Voy a ser ninja y enzima con las tortugas ninja, ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Verdad, mi sueño hecho realidad.- Nosotros estábamos super felices, no lo podíamos creer.

Cenamos, nuestros padres llegaron antes de lo previsto, nos duchamos y nos acostamos a dormir. Mis padres no se lo podían creer, ya que era sábado y siempre los fines de semana queríamos acostarnos tarde. Al día siguiente, mi hermano y yo salimos a dar una vuelta, y nos dirigimos a la alcantarilla. Splinter nos esperaba, me llamó, mi hermano se quedó con Donny mientras Splinter me explicaba las pruebas que debía realizar. Primero debía sentirme a mi misma y desconectar del resto del mundo, eso no fue un problema. Segundo, demostrar mis habilidades de artes marciales, etc...

Las superé, me costaron un poco pero todo salió muy bien. Al finalizar las pruebas me dio una cinta, como la de las tortugas ninja, en este caso de color turquesa. A mi hermano igual, pero en vez de ser de color turquesa era verde.

Luego los chicos y April se sentaron en el dojo, esta vez Mi hermano y yo también estábamos allí en medio, iba a ser Kunoichi y mi hermano ninja. Leo y Mikey salieron a luchar era sus turnos, seguidamente fueron Raph y Donny, mi hermano animaba a Donatello, luego April y... ¡YO! Me puse muy nerviosa.

Dí varias patadas, seguía mi mente, actuaba. April, también. Estuve un rato su¡in que pasara nada pero luego dí una patada que sorprendió a todos. Era un salto, patada giratoria, que no había hecho nunca, pero me salió muy bien. Seguidamente terminamos. Mi hermano se quedó sin luchar, pero aprendió mucho.

Splinter quiso hablar con migo de nuevo...


	6. Capitulo 6: Secreto desvelado, padres

-¿Qué ocurre _sensei_?- le pregunté con seguridad

-¿Y esa patada? me has sorprendido, veo que tienes una mayor capacidad en este arte.

-Om...gracias- no sabía que decir.

-Sensei..- Dijo Leo mientras se asomaba a la puerta de la habitación de Splinter

-Pasa, ¿Qué ocurre hijo?-preguntó Splinter.

-Quiero entregarle esto a Elena- dijo sacando algo de su espalda.

-Mi medalla, gracias Leo.- le abracé, se puso colorado, le gustaba, lo sabía aunque él piense que no lo sé. Él no hizo otra cosa que sonreír. Luego se fue y Splinter siguió hablando con migo:

-¿Que te parecería ir con los demás al exterior, un día de estos?- Me dijo, no me lo podía creer, no sabía que responder.

-Va...vale.. ¿mi hermano también?-Le pregunté

-No, es demasiado pequeño.

-Oh vale..- Me dio un poco de pena, pero a su vez seguridad ya que a él no le pasaría nada. Miré el reloj eran.. las 12 del mediodía. Tenía que irme a casa, pero decidí que sería mejor cuando mis padres me llamaran a mi móvil. Algo que me dijeron que harían. -Gracias, sensei. Me levanté y salí de la habitación. Leo me esperaba fuera.

-Así que... vas a ir a luchar con nosotros..- Me dijo feliz Leo.

-Si.. no es genial...- no pude terminar.

-¡NO!-respondió Raph.- No vas a ir con nosotros. No sabes nada.

-Pero Splinter me lo ha permitido..- Respondí, Leo me apoyaba.- Él sabe lo que hace, y si me lo ha permitido es por algo...- Raph se cayó y desapareció de mi vista enseguida, no entiendo porqué no confiaba en mi.

Splinter salió a la sala, escondía algo en la mano, un papel. Se acercó a mí y me lo entregó.

-Aquí tienes unas armas para probar.

Lo leí, en este ponía:

Tessen, Shinobi Ken y Shuriken.

Pero ya yo sabía el que quería: Las Katanas.

-Mañana, si vienes pruebas las armas que te he puesto.

-Vale...-Dije, seguro que no tendría las Katanas, luego se fue de la habitación.

Sonó mi móvil, lo cogí, eran mis padres:

-Elena, ¿dónde estáis? venid ya.. dentro de un poco comeremos. -dijo mi madre.

-Si ya vamos, espera un poco, en cinco minutos estamos ahí.- le respondí y colgué.

-Oye,¿me dejas tu número?- Preguntó Leo.

-Claro.. me dejas tu número de teléfono.- Le respondí, me dio su teléfono y yo apunté en él mi numero, luego él me dio el suyo, y mi hermano, que estaba hablando con Donatello (se habían hecho buenos amigos)y yo nos fuimos de vuelta a casa.

Llegamos a la entrada, abrimos la puerta y nos sentamos en la mesa. Mis padres nos sirvieron la comida, seguidamente se sentaron ellos.

-Y bueno... ¿a dónde habéis ido?- Preguntó mi madre.

-Al parque..-Dijo mi hermano nervioso

-Al polideportivo..-dije yo a la misma vez que mi hermano.

Mi madre no era tonta, ni mi padre tampoco y sabía que le ocultábamos algo. Nos asusta cuando se enfada con nosotros, así que le contamos todo:

-La verdad es... que las tortugas ninja, son reales y estábamos en su guarida y a mi me va a entrenar para ser Kunoichi...-Tampoco pude terminar, cuando mi madre empezó a reírse, mi padre también. - Es verdad, lo juro...- mi hermano me apoyaba.- Y os lo podemos demostrar, cuando terminemos de comer.

Terminamos de comer, cogí mi móvil y llamé a Leo:

-¿Leo? ¿mis padres pueden saberlo? Pregúntaselo a Splinter, es que si no nos van a matar, no es literalmente, pero ya me entiendes...- Leo aceptó, lo preguntó y me afirmó que sí- Vamos ahora- colgué.

-Mamá, papá, seguidnos-

Llegamos a la tapa de la alcantarilla.

-¿Tenemos que bajar?- Preguntó mi madre asqueada. Odiaba los bichos y... ¡Los ratones!

-Sí, confía en mi.-Dije mientras abría la tapa.

-Confío en ti pero, puaj...- Aun no había terminado y ya Guillermo, mi padre y yo habíamos bajado, luego mi madre nos siguió.

Encontramos la guarida muy rápido.

-Hola chicos.-Saludé de nuevo

-Hola Donny- Saludó mi hermano

-¡Hola!-saludaron todos menos Raph que nos ignoraba, mientras leía la revista.

Mis padres no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, no se lo podían creer, ellos me juraron que no se lo diría a nadie nada. Salió Splinter, mi madre casi sale corriendo.

-Hola, Soy _master _Splinter. ¿Vosotros?

-Yo soy Jose y ella es Araceli, somos los padres de Elena y Guillermo.

-Encantados, su hija tiene una habilidad especial que...- desaparecieron de la sala. Splinter, estaba bastante feliz.


	7. Capitulo 7: Las armas

April y yo nos quedamos solas.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa. ¿Le gusto a Donny?

-Si.. está loquito por tus huesos.-Respondí sonriendo a April.

-Yo ya lo sabía aunque el piense que no.- Dijo riéndose- Sabes, me caes muy bien. Creo que seremos grandes amigas.

-Yo también lo creo- le afirmé.

Mientras mi hermano hablaba con Donny, este le enseñaba cada uno de sus inventos, mi hermano alucinaba con lo que veía, era extraordinario. Mi padre y mi madre venia hablando con Splinter, se habían dado una vuelta con Splinter y veía que el miedo que habían pasado se les había quitado.

-Gracias-contestaba mi padre.

-Mamá, es aquí donde pasamos el día durante estamos fuera. Y que seguro que pasaremos más tiempo, ya que lo sabéis, además hemos hecho grandes amigos, esta es April, él Leo...- decía

-Él Donatello, él Michelangelo y él Raph- Interrumpió mi hermano.

Todos saludaron, menos Raph, se comportaba como un verdadero egoísta en ese momento. Así pasamos unas buenas horas hasta que se hizo de noche.

-¡Quien quiere Pizzaa...!- Ofreció Mikey.

A todos nos pareció buena idea, menos a mi hermano que era muy especial para comer, pero aquella noche se lanzó y la probó, le encantó. Terminamos las pizzas y decidieron volver a casa.

-¿Puedo, quedarme un poco más?-Pedí

-Sí, va a entrenar con los chicos y April, además son solo las ocho.- Dijo Splinter

-Y no tengo clase, mañana, recuerda es puente. porfii..-Pedí. Mis padres aceptaron pero me dijeron que en cuanto terminase volviese. Mi hermano y mis padres se fueron y yo me quedé.

Fui al dojo, y Splinter me empezó a dar las armas, pero yo no me sentía segura con ninguna, así que llamó a los chicos, especialmente a Leo, le pidió las Katanas. y me las dio. Me sentí especial, segura, y ágil.

-Ya has encontrado tu arma. Las Katanas, no es lo habitual, pero si el la elegida...- Finalizó Splinter-Como eres principiante en este tipo de arma te daré unas sin filo,que corte.- Me dio dos, mi sueño, y todo el equipamiento necesario. Sinceramente me encantó. El traje era como una armadura moderna, parecida a la de Karai, pero la mía era más bonita y moderna. Me vestí y coloqué las katanas a la espalda, me recogí el pelo y salimos.

-Gracias- Le agradecí, y los chicos y yo salimos a la superficie, subíamos edificios los bajábamos, me sorprendía cómo podía hacer esto. También llegamos a estar en mi casa, allí me paré y observé, teníamos unas vistas espectaculares, En ese momento, me sentí como una guerrera, me sentí...

.::ESPECIAL::.


	8. Capitulo 8: Primera vez

-¡Elena! Vamos..-me llamó Donny.

-Si, ya voy- Dije mientras corría hacia ellos.

Saltamos el muro de mi casa y así sucesivamente, hasta que debíamos saltar desde el tejado al suelo, de una casa de 6 pisos, los chicos lo hacían sin problema, pero yo no estaba demasiado segura.

-Venga, tu puedes.- Me gritaba Leo desde el suelo

-Baja...-Acompañaba Mikey

-Nos va a restrasar, no ha sido muy buena idea traerla con nosotros.-Dijo negativo Raph

-Vamos, confío en ti..- Decía Leo, con una mirada de esperanza.

Me animé, salté, perdí el control del salto, y caí, me vino un deja vu. Leo me recogió de la misma forma que en principio de toda esta aventura.

-Gracias Leo-le agradecí, el sonrió y me dejó en el suelo.

-Oh...¡Mira qué bonito, Leo a salvado a su novia!-Se burlaba Raph

-No es mi novia, vayámonos- Negó Leo.

Seguimos con nuestro camino, hasta que nos encontramos al clan del pie, y a Karai. Los chicos se prepararon, menos yo que me tuve que quedar en una esquina sin atacar ni pelear, me veían muy _frágil_, eso no me gustó mucho, ya que yo me veía capaz.

Leo, cogió sus Katanas, Raph sus sais, Donny su bastón bo y Mikey sus nunchakus. Raph, Donny y Mikey luchaban con el ejercito mientras que, como siempre, Leo luchaba contra Karai. No les veía como siempre, no les veía seguros, ni ágiles. Empujaron a Mikey que cayó a mi lado, seguidamente cayó Donny, luego Raph y finalmente Leo.

-Solo quedas tú..-Dijo apuntándome, Karai.

-No lo hagas Elena, es muy peligroso.-Me aconsejó Leo.

-Debo hacerlo- Cogí mis Katanas, el clan del pie se colocó detrás de Karai. Y al lado de los chicos impidiendo que se pudiesen mover.

-Muy bien...-Dijo Karai, con una sonrisa maligna.

Karai se lanzó contra mí, yo esquivaba todos sus ataques, Le dí, no me lo podía desconcentré y me dio una patada, me quedé indefensa en el suelo un buen rato.

-Tengo que decir una cosa-Dije mientras me seguía golpeando.- Tu padre..., tu..padre.

-¿Shredder?-Preguntó, En la mano tenía su arma y era capaz de usarla

-No... él no..., no es tu padre, tu padre es Hamato.-Se quedó en stock. Me dejó, hizo una señal con la mano al clan del pie y desapareció.

-Ya está chicos.- me levanté y dí la vuelta -¿chicos?- No estaban.-¡Chicos!

Me recorrí todo el lugar, no estaban. Me habían dejado sola, decidí volver a la guarida, seguramente estaban allí. Llegué, solo estaban April, Splinter y Spike (la tortuga de Raph) Pregunté por los chicos, dijeron que no habían pasado por ahí. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Y si se los han llevado, el clan del pie?


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Dónde estaís?

Decidí salir en su búsqueda. No tenía grandes heridas, y no me dolía nada. Salí acompañada por April. Ya que ella sabía donde podrían estar. Y tenía razón. Subimos al techo de este edificio en la que había un tragaluz y también se podía ver perfectamente por él. Los chicos estaban atados con cadenas en una esquina mientras estaban rodeados por guardianes del clan del pie y Karai y Shredder estaban hablando, seguramente le estaría contando lo que le había dicho, no me daba buena impresión.

-voy a bajar- Le dije a April

-Cuidado, voy contigo.- Dijo mientras preparaba sus tessens. Yo acepté. Rompimos silenciosamente un lado del tragaluz y bajamos por él con una cuerda, caímos en una plataforma, que estaba vacía. Los chicos nos vieron, pero no podían hablar, tenían la boca tapada con una cinta negra.

Nos ocultábamos y movíamos ágiles. Nadie nos vio, hasta que fui un poco torpe y caí justo en medio de la sala. Leo se intentaba levantar del suelo, mientras los guerreros del clan del pie me rodeaban. Cogí mis katanas y empecé a hacer movimientos, que nunca me había imaginado, Mientras April desataba a los chicos.

-Basta ya, escoria, déjenla- Dijo Leo, al estilo superhéroe. Apuntando con una de las Katanas.

-Al ataque..-Gritó Raph.

Los chicos empezaron a luchar contra los del clan, Karai volvió a por mí y Shredder desapareció de la sala, sin más ni menos. Esta vez los chicos estuvieron, ágiles y especiales, por así decirlo.

-Has vuelto,-Amenazó Karai

-Si, ¿y? pero ahora sé como eres.

-¿Como dices que él no es mi padre?-Me apuntó Karai.- ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

-No puedo decirte nada...

Le dí, cayó al suelo, rendida, no podía más.

-¿Tu no sabes por lo que he pasado?-Dijo casi llorando- ¡No lo sabes! -Se levantó. Aluciné, no me podía creer que Karai, una guerrera fuerte y _malvada_, pudiese estar llorando.

Todo quedó en silencio, el clan paró de luchar, Karai nos dejó irnos. Y nosotros nos fuimos de ese lugar. Yo seguía pensando en como podía llorar, que le habría pasado, no lo entendía.

Nos dirimimos a la alcantarilla, quise volver a hablar con Splinter de un tema antes de volver a mi casa:

-Quiero que sepas que yo conozco tu secreto, que Karai es vuestra hija- Splinter se quedó en shock, él tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó

-Recuerde que sois de una serie de televisión.-Le recordé

-Es cierto, Miwa..-Se quedó pensativo.

-Sensei, ¿estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes. Vete a casa, seguro que tus padres te están esperando.

-Hai Sensei- y me fui de allí, me dio pena de dejarle así.


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Muñecos?

Volví a casa, con un poco de tristeza, por mi parte, miré mi reloj, las doce, suspiré, llevaba una bolsa con mi nuevo traje, y mis armas. Abrí la puerta, subí las escaleras, mis padres dormían, dejé la bolsa en mi dormitorio, y vi una luz, que procedía del dormitorio de mi hermano.

-¿Guille? ¿todavía estás despierto?-Le pregunté apoyada en su puerta. No me respondía, lo miré estaba dormido. Cuando entré, la habitación de mi hermano, estaba igual que siempre, aunque a mí me resultaba diferente, todas sus figuras de las tortugas ninja que estaban en sus estanterías, la caja donde guardaba sus coches, los juguetes, las fotos, todo. Le apagué la televisión, le acosté y apagué la luz. Luego, yo me cambié al pijama, abrí la cama y me acosté. Cerré los ojos, y empecé a soñar:

"Corría, más bien huía, me perseguían, corría, no podía más, me escondí en un callejón, pero no sirvió de nada me encontraron, una mano se alargaba hasta agarrar la mía, era extraño, luego, de detrás mía una voz me decía: Tranquila, soy yo. No podía ser era..."

Me desperté, miré mi despertador, las once de la mañana. Me levanté, tanto ver el capítulo de Parasítica, no era muy bueno. Miré el calendario que tenía colgado en mi pared, no me lo podía creer, quedaban dos días para mi cumpleaños. Eso quería decir, que era diciembre, eso también quería decir, Navidad.

Mi madre sacaba las bolas de navidad, mi padre el árbol, y mi hermano las figurillas del belén. Yo desayuné. Y ayudé. Terminamos todo estaba perfecto, solo faltaba la estrella en la punta del árbol, mi hermano y yo nos subimos en una silla y la colocamos juntos, luego empezamos a sacarnos fotos.

Me acordé de los chicos, esta vez llevaría algo para que lo viesen, le dije a mis padres que me iba, ellos aceptaron, me vestí, y en una mochila coloqué:

-El traje

-Mi libreta

-Una cámara de fotos

-Mi móvil

-Las llaves de casa

-Y los muñecos, de las tortugas ninja de mi hermano

En mi mano llevé las Katanas que previamente les enseñé a mis padres. Salí fuera y corriendo, fui con los chicos, colocaban el árbol de navidad también. Me ofrecí a ayudarles, me encantaba la navidad.

-Gracias Elena,- Dijo Splinter

-De nada, la verdad es que me encanta la navidad- Respondí, luego mi móvil emitió un sonido, era que me habían enviado un mensaje, era de Paula, este decía: Te quedan dos días. Leo que lo leía me preguntó:

-¿te quedan dos días para qué?

-Para mi cumpleaños Leo, lo celebraré el día siete y me encantaría que fueras, tranquilo, se como hacer que no te vean como una tortuga.-

-Oh...en este caso me encantaría ir-

Volví a meter el móvil en mi mochila cuando se me cayó el muñeco de Leo de mi hermano, Leo lo cogió. Se asombró

-Esto... esto...¿lo has hecho tu?

-Eh... no se venden en las tiendas de juguetes, mi hermano os tiene a todos- Empecé a sacar de la mochila el resto de muñecos: Estaban: Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Splinter, Shredder, Uno del clan del pie, Cabeza de metal, Un Kraang, Dogpound, Fishface y April.

Los chicos que veían la gran colección se quedaban asombrados..

-¿Y cuál de ellos te gusta más?- Preguntó Leo

-Todos sois mis favoritos, pero especialmente este- Dije mientras miraba a Leo a los ojos y cogía al de juguete...


	11. Capítulo 11: La fiesta

La guarida quedó decorada, era, hermosa, todo con motivos navideños en cada esquina, La televisión tenía unas pegatinas de navidad, Las puertas de los dormitorios de los chicos, decorados con maravillosas ramas de navidad. Todo era tan bonito, pero aún no habían terminado de sacarlo todo, en el fondo de la caja de navidad, se encontraba un álbum de fotos. Lo cogí.

-¿Puedo verlo?- Pregunté

-Claro que sí Katy- Me permitió Splinter.

Me senté en el sofá, y los chicos me rodearon. Habían fotos de cuando eran pequeños. Y pequeños dibujos, los chicos de pequeños eran una monada, igual que chibis y los dibujos que salían en internet. Leo, Raph, Mike y Donnie, estaban asombrados, no se acordaban de nada de eso. En el álbum todavía quedaban páginas sin ninguna foto. Me acordé de que tenía mi cámara en la mochila. Y la saqué.

-Pónganse juntos, tengo una idea.- Los chicos y Splinter hicieron lo que les dije-sonreír-Y saqué la foto, luego se la enseñé, a los chicos les pareció buena idea y nos pasamos haciéndonos fotos toda la mañana. Graciosas, y normales, les prometí que luego las imprimiría y las pegaríamos en un álbum nuevo, de solo nosotros. Ya por la tarde me dirigí al centro a imprimirlas.

-Me gustaría que no viese las fotos.- Advertí al que me atendió en ese momento. Este no lo hizo, yo quería sacarlas sin que nadie se riese de mí o simplemente para no desvelar el secreto.

Luego me dirigí a la tienda para comprar un álbum bonito. Seguidamente, fuí a mi casa pronto, coloqué las fotos en el álbum y decoré la portada en la que puse, Los Mejores Amigos. Tardé varías horas. Y cuando terminé ya era de noche, preparé la maleta, al día siguiente tenía clases. Cené y me acosté. Me desperté a las siete, desayuné, me preparé cogí la mochila de clase y mi padre me llevó al instituto. Mis amigos me esperaban con alegría ese puente se había pasado muy despacio sin mi, ya que siempre quedábamos.

-¿Vais a ir a mi cumpleaños?- Les pregunté a cada uno de ellos, en un principio me decían a todo que sí.

Pasaron las clases. Y a la salida todos nos despedimos. Volví a casa, y ya solo quedaba un día para mi cumpleaños. Mi hermano me preparaba una sorpresa, ya que no me dejaba entrar en su dormitorio por nada del mundo.

Pasaron los días, llegó el sábado, todo estaba preparado, estaba super feliz, ese año lo celebraría en la azotea, con luces de discoteca que me había preparado mi tío, además de deliciosa comida y buena música. Lo único que me preocupaba era cómo podría hacer que Raph, Leo, Mikey y Donnie parezcan humanos normales.

Los chicos me esperaba en la azotea, deseando hacerse pasar por humanos. Con dinero que ellos me dejaron, un poco del mío y de mi hermano, compré ropa para ellos. Y se la dí a cada uno, dependiendo su carácter o forma de ser.

Se cambiaron parecían casi humanos, Les compré una peluca y una crema especial, de esas de maquillaje para tener la piel perfecta, y se las dí ellos se las pusieron, claro ahora deberían de quitarse las cintas y dejarlas guardadas. Estaban perfectos, todo listo, el resto de la mañana nos ayudaron a colocar lo poco que quedaba.

Llegó la tarde, todo estaba perfecto, esperaba por lo menos a 10 personas, pero me llevé una sorpresa solo vinieron 5 personas. Cinco amigas mías, Mara, Natalie, Lucie y Zaira. Todas ellas miraban a Leo, Raph, Donnie y Mikey con asombro ya que ellas no los habían visto en su vida. Yo les presenté.

-Chicas ellos son Leo, Donnie, Raph y Mikey, Chicos, Mara, Natalie, Lucie y Zaira.

-Oye ¿esos no son los nombres de las tortugas ninjas?

-No... creo

-Am... me parecía a mi.

Mi mejor amiga casi los descubre ella siempre se da cuenta de las cosas que pasaban y eso no me gustaba demasiado, ya se que ella nunca se reiría de mí, pero.. ¿Y si de lo infantil que sonaría que me gustasen las tortugas ninjas, dejase de serlo y se lo contase a todo el mundo?


	12. Chapter 12: Mara

-¿No son un poco mayores?-Seguía preguntando mi amiga

-No.. que va.. solo tienen 15 años, nada más.-Le respondí, mi amiga estaba desconfiada.

-Confía en mi,- Le dije bajito- Bueno, vamos a divertirnos-Mi tío me había prestado luces de discoteca, y yo las encendí y subí la música. Se estaba haciendo de noche. Todo estaba super listo, pero me daba pena mi amiga, no estaba confiando mucho en mí de lo que decía, en cambio las otras lo estaban pasando bien.

-Mara, ¿que te ocurre?-Preguntó Mikey-No te lo estabas pasando bien.-Mi amiga se giró enfadada- Mara...

-¡Qué!¡Dejame!-Dijo ella. Todos les mirábamos.

-Mara, amiga, pasatelo bien, es una fiesta, no hay porque pasarlo así.- Le dijo Natalie.

-Vale, si tanto me lo pedís.- Empezó a disfrutar, hasta que se le olvidó todo. Pasaron las horas.

-¡Oh Dios! Casi me olvido, tenia que estar en casa a las siete.- Dijo Zaira.

-Tan pronto- Dijo Lucie

-Mi madre, que quieren..., adiós me lo he pasado muy bien. Se despidió y salió corriendo.¡Eran las ocho!

Continuamos la fiesta hasta las doce, Mara, como vivía lejos de mi casa se quedaría esa noche en mi casa. Estuvimos hasta la una de la mañana en la azotea, bailando, saliendo fuera del cuarto, cantando, hablando.. volviéndonos locos. Poco a poco solo quedábamos Mara, y los chicos.

-Y.. a vosotros no os ponen hora.- Estábamos sentados en círculo en el suelo. Mara y Leo a mis lados.

-No.. cuando nos llamen por telefono, dijo nuestro padre.- Dijo Leo

-Ok... ¿solo teneis padre?

-Si..

-¡Mara!-Le regañé

-¡Ey!

-Bueno, nos vamos. -Dijo en lo que se levantaba, Donnie.

-Adios.

-Adiós..- me despedí con la mano.

Una vez se fueron Mara y yo bajamos al dormitorio en donde dormiríamos, Abrimos las dos camas y nos acostamos, después de ponernos el pijama.

-Elena... esos amigos tuyos..

-Si..- Ya me temía lo peor se habría dado cuenta, de que eran las tortugas.

-Son especiales, monos, pero raros.

-Ah..-Me relajé

-Y sabes de qué me he dado cuenta.

-¿De qué?-Me volví a asustar

-De que al mayor, el que se llama Leo, le gustas.

-En serio.

-Si, recuerda soy cupido en la vida real.

Mi hermano entró por la puerta con un montón de figuras de las tortugas.

-Elena, mira las encontré-Dijo

-Ah que bien, pero que haces aún despierto.

-¿Y tu?

-Yo soy mayor.

Me sacó la lengua, y se fue de la habitación.

-¿A tu hermano le encantan las tortugas ninja?

-Si, y mucho.

-Pero si es ridículo, son solo tortugas mutantes ninjas.-Burló

-Ya, es super infantil.-Mentí, ya saben que me encantaban- Bueno...-Bostecé muy falso.- Vamos a dormir.Y me acosté a toda prisa en mi cama.

-Va.. ¿vale?-ella hizo lo mismo

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos con solo que la luz tocara nuestras caras. Nos levantamos a la vez.

-Voy al baño- Dije.

-Vale, yo estaré aquí, no te preocupes- Se puso en pie y empezó observar la estantería.

Entré en el baño y cerré la puerta, hice lo que tenía que hacer y cuando me iba a cepillar el pelo como había todas las mañanas porque no me gustaba verlo revuelto. Me acordé que el álbum de fotos lo había guardado allí, Oh Dios.

Salí del baño a toda prisa y cuando miré en mi habitación encontré lo que me suponía, Mara estaba viendo el álbum con cara de sorpresa, y de asombro.

ERA MOMENTO DE DECIRLE LA VERDAD...


	13. Chapter 13 La verdad

**SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO HABER TARDADO MUCHO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

-Mara todo tiene una explicación..- intenté decir.

-Elena, enserio, tortugas ninja... vaya parecen reales, manejas bien el PhotoShop.

-Mara.. no es PhotoShop...

-¡Qué! Eso quiere decir... que aquellos amigos tuyos... eran.. las tortugas.

-Si..., no te rías de mí por favor.

-Elena, soy tu amiga desde que empezamos el primer día de preescolares, en el colegio, teníamos dos años, jamás te haría daño, pero ¿Porque no me lo contaste?

-Tenía miedo de que si te lo decía te reirías de mí, y dejarías de ser mi amiga...

-Hay Elena... bueno ahora, que lo se me gustaría conocerlas.-Dijo dando una palmada.

-De acuerdo..

Nos vestimos, y desayunamos. Luego caminamos, hasta llegar a la alcantarilla. A mi amiga no le hacía mucha gracia entrar allí, pero como tantas veces salía el la Tele, tanto en las películas cómo en las series, vivían allí. Entramos, seguimos caminando, yo ya me sabía el camino de ida, de tantas veces haber entrado y salido, sola o acompañada. Llegamos, Mara se asombró, siempre pensó, aunque no era fan de ellas, que no existían y el único capítulo que había visto fue aquel, cuando vino a mi casa, y mi hermano, y yo disimuladamente,veíamos, un capítulo en la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

-Son reales..

-Si- le respondí- ¡Hola chicos!-Saludé, solo estaba Mikey, comiendo solo, una caja de pizza.

-Hola.. ¿esa no es Mara?- Respondió con la boca llena.

-Si, ¿y los demás...?- No me dejó terminar.

-¡Mara!¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo en lo que dejaba su caja de pizza a un lado a mitad y venía corriendo hacia ella. Algo nunca visto.. a lo mejor estaba... E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O. Bueno yo no me voy a reír de él, pero yo también lo estaba, por uno de ellos.

-Hola... eras Mikey, ¿verdad?

-Si- Dijo rojo en lo que se reía.- ¿Quieres pizza?

-No, no tengo hambre..

-Vale- Y siguió comiendo.

-Bueno.. ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunté

-Fueron a luchar contra el clan del Pie, exepto Leo, que no fue a luchar, solo a ver a su novia, Karai.

-Ah... ¿Y porqué tu no vas?

-No quisieron que fuese, así que no voy... se lo han buscado.

Splinter salió de una sala, y me saludó, yo le presenté a Mara, y él la acogió con los brazos abiertos, también había ido para entrenar un poco así que le pedí a mi amiga que me acompañase, se quedó boquiabierta, ella sabía que iba a Taekwondo desde hacía 9 años, pero que no tenía tanta habilidad, en cambio ella no estaba en ningún deporte. Al terminar el entrenamiento de una hora. Salí del dojo sudando y ya los demás habían vuelto.

-Hola- les saludé

-Hola Elena,- Me saludaron ellos. En ese instante me dí cuenta de que Raphael confiaba un poquito más en mí.- Todos ya conoceis a Mara.

-Pero si son idénticos a la serie.-Dijo Mara excitada.

-Hola Mara..-Saludó Leo.

Luego ellos siguieron su camino hacia el dojo...

* * *

**Siento que sea corto pero es que en el próximo habrá mucho de que hablar.**

**¿De quien está enamorada Elena?¿De veras está Mikey enamorado de Mara? ¿Raphael confia en Elena? ¿Añado un poco de romance a la historia?**

**Decid en los comentarios estaré atenta a vuestras respuestas ;D**


End file.
